fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure: Archive
is a collection of beta-elements and scrapped details about the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series, the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations and the Spin-Off Seasons'. The collection also shows information that was changed in the final version due to new inspirations. Beta Elements Story Changes *The line "The oldest of the fairies swore that they will find Pretty Cure and rescue their homeplace and rebuild it." of the original story concept might tell that the Cures were supposed to go to Skyriver in order to rebuild it with their partners. However, this never appeared in the season. Yet, the Cures went to Skyriver in the Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, but didn't come to restore the kingdom. **Also the part "The oldest of the fairies" might hint to the fact that the Color Guards were supposed to be the eldest fairies of Skyriver. *Originally, only one season - and later two seasons - were planned for Sky Pretty Cure. However as the story seemed like an open end at the end of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, two more seasons were added to close the story of Sky Pretty Cure. Character Changes *During the development of Sky Pretty Cure, several voice actors have been changed. Akahane Ruby was originally going to be voiced by Yamada Mari, while she is now voiced by Hirano Aya. Kiishi Topaz's original voice actress was going to be Terakado Hitomi before it was changed to Iida Riho. Mikanki Amber was planned to be voiced by Asumi Nakata, but it was later changed to Taneda Risa. Midorikusa Emerald's original voice actress was Akemi Okamura, who was replaced by Hanazawa Kana. **Due to Taneda Risa's hiatus announcement in 2016, Amber's voice actress for Sky Pretty Cure: The Unofficial 5th Season and Sky Pretty Cure: Imahitotsu gekko no shita de! Tōku no sora, suki no tenku!, as well as the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations was changed to Fujita Saki. *In the period of 2013 and 2014, an English dub based on the 4Kids dub of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' was planned for Sky Pretty Cure. The planned English names for the Cures were Ruby Redstone, Topaz Goldburg, Amber Blumstein, Emerald Greene, Sapphire Kersey, Diamond Whitaker, Crystal Starr (for Rubellit), and Amethyst Corcoran. *The voice actors of the mascots used to be veteran Pretty Cure voice actors like Sanpei Yuko (Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure GoGo!) for Scarlet. *The villains as well as the Cures of Sky Pretty Cure used to be separated into different groups; The villains were split up in two groups, while the Cures were split up in the Warm Color Pretty Cure (Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron, Cure Sienna) and the Cold Color Pretty Cure (Cure Cyan, Cure Azure, Cure Whitney). Other Changes Movie Changes *Pretty Cure All Stars: Min'na no yukina omoide o mamoru! was originally called . changed: 23rd January 2017 **Story was: Nyx, the mistress of night has finally gotten all of her powers back and now desires to destroy the light of world. To turn the world into eternal night, she comes with all her might to earth in order to destroy the legendary sun amulet. Without the sun amulet, the earth will no longer be part of our solar system and become their own galaxy with eternal night! Pretty Cure have been sent in order to stop her from reaching the amulet and protect the sunlight of our world! *Pretty Cure All Stars: Shirogane kibou no yozora sukuu aru was originally called . changed 20th February 2017 **Story was: The Temple of Astraea is seeking for help. As their reports have shown, the new hope is born and now this hope seems to be in danger. An evil organisation, the Night has gotten to the hope and currently hold her at their basis. The hope hold the only key which leads to the dream kingdom of hope. If The Night gets to the kingdom, all hope will enternally disappear and evil powers will have the power to take our world. That's why Astraea is searching for Pretty Cure's help! Gallery AllStarsEnchanted2.png|Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted 2: Hope to the world! AllStarsEnchanted3.png|Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted 3: A New Hope in Heaven! Scrapped Ideas References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina